Five For Fighting
by Charmedfan90
Summary: The team that started it all...it's story retold and modernized, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
1. Chapter 1

Rita Repulsa…once one of the Greatest Evils around, had been trapped finally by the meddlesome teenagers that Zordon of Eltar had manage to snag, and she ended up getting trapped for eternity, until some idiot was dumb enough to come across it and accidentally open it. So the evil empress waited and waited, trying to ignore her feeble minded lackeys, who were also cramped in this tiny prison. Being cramped in here didn't give much time for Rita to think, all she could focus on was her raging headache, and it was starting to make her very agitated. If she had access to her powers, Baboo would be fried by now. With his constant whining, she had just wanted to strangle him. The only one who was keeping quiet beside herself, was Goldar, but even his silence was pushing her limitation of not blowing her short fuse.

After what had seemed like an eternity, finally light shot into the small prison and Rita instantly arose out of it, hoping that she wasn't dreaming. She was met with two clearly freaked out human beings. Rita raised her eyebrows, clearly unimpressed that they had developed suits to come out into the moon and breathe still. Still…she probably get some information out of this lowly creature. Inching closer to the clearly freaked out human. "You…what is the year?" Rita had an idea of what the year was, but to make sure her migraine didn't grow any bigger.

"Well whoever this chick is has clearly watched too many Madonna videos," one of the guys wisecracked. Instantly her eyes darkened, and her staff appeared into her hands, and lightening shot out of it, instantly burning a hole through his middle, dead before he hit the ground.

"Now…why don't you tell me what year it is, or you will suffer the same fate as him," she said, pointing her staff at the smoking carcass of his teammate.

"2….2006," he managed to stammer. Rita mused…it had been ten thousand years since she had last been free. "Pl…please don't kill me…" he whimpered. Rita rolled her eyes, and instantly let out a tiny bit of lightening, sending him back to his ship.

"Wow who knew humans would be more pathetic than they already were?" Rita said to herself, but didn't let that fact bother her very much. She was finally free, and it was time to resume her plan to try and conquer Earth.

Earth Angel Grove, California 

Ernie's Juice Bar, the local hangout of most jr. high and high school teenagers. Zordon knew that an evil was coming back, and he had to look for new fighters, now more than ever. So far there was nothing of the sort that could be trained that quickly for what is going to come.

"Ay yi yi yi Zordon…what if we can't find anyone?" Alpha 5 stammered. Alpha 5 had been with Zordon ever since the beginning, faithful assistant, and always ready to help Zordon.

"Have faith Alpha, we will find our fighters," Zordon assured the flustered robot, although he would prefer to fight the evil himself, after losing his last team, the Red Ranger barely containing Rita Repulsa and her lackeys into their prison where they were supposed to stay. They continued to watch and wait for some people worthy enough and able to hold the mantle of being Power Rangers again. Zordon stayed silent but he was thinking he might have found his teenagers.

Jason Scott started up his car and hit the road. Just as he was going to head on the exit to head for the Juice Bar since he had a class to teach, when his cell phone rang. He picked it up, and saw it was Kimberly Hart, one of his best friends since Elementary. Still driving he answered his phone, "Hey Kim," smile in his voice.

"Jason…hi," she whispered. Jason heard the tremble in her voice, and vaguely heard her silently sobbing in the background.

"Kim…are you doing ok?" he asked her already turning his car around to head towards Kimberly's house.

"Yeah," she said, "I just need a ride…the person that was going to pick me up couldn't make it, and I really need to get to my class. Can you give me a ride?" Jason could tell that wasn't the reason why she was worked up, but he knew that she didn't like confrontation.

"Of course, I'm on my way now," Jason told her.

"Thanks Jase," Kim said, and she hung up the phone. What she didn't tell Jason was that her parents were fighting again, and since they were fighting there was no way she could get downstairs without receiving some of the anger that was coming from them. So one of them will get angry and take the only car that the family had at the moment. So Kimberly decided to leave a note saying where she was going and climbed out of her window with her gym bag and climbed down to the first floor. Wincing she heard the family car squeal out of there, and saw her Mom in the car tears streaming down her face. Kimberly sighed and waited for Jason. Wiping stray tears from her face, she calmed down seeing Jason's cry drive up.

She ran up to his car before he got out and jumped into the passenger's seat. Jason sat back down, and turned to Kimberly, noticing her eyes were slightly red, and he knew that she was crying. He put a hand on her shoulder, "Kimberly are you ok?" She just nodded, and looked like she just wanted to get far away from her house. So he let go of her shoulder, and turned the car back on, and started to drive once again towards Ernie's Juice Bar. He continued to glance at Kim every once in a while, and saw her looking sadly out the window.

"Jason…" she started, and just as he parked into a spot. He turned to Kimberly and she instantly wrapped her arms around him. Instantly he wrapped his arms around her, and she buried her head into his shoulder.

"Kim…what's wrong?" Jason whispered, but she refused to answer. Jason had never seen Kimberly so depressed, so he just continued to hold her until she calmed down.

"Sorry," Kim apologized after a minute, starting to pull away, but Jason continued to hold her.

"Kimberly…there is something wrong…just tell me what is going on…" Jason said to her, refusing to let go.

"Look…my parents were fighting all night…" Kim started. "It was terrible. They have been fighting non-stop…" Kim sighed.

"Oh Kim," Jason said, squeezing her arms. Just as he was about to say some more comforting words, he heard a knock on the passenger window. Trini Kwan, Kim's best friend was the person knocking.

"You guys are going to be late…" Trini started, but then stopped when she saw tears streaming down her face. "Kim…are you ok?" she asked her.

"Yeah…" Kim sighed. "Look Jason…I don't want you to be late for your class…so go ahead…"

"Kimberly…"

"It's ok Jason, I'll stay with her," Trini said to Jason, "You don't want Zach to teach the class by himself do you?" Trini said with a giggle. Jason sighed, but let go of Kimberly. Kim gave him a grateful smile, and got out of the car. Jason sighed, and reluctantly got out of the car as well and headed for the locker room to change. "So…your parents were fighting again weren't they?" Trini addressed Kimberly.

"Yeah…it got really bad again…." Kim sighed.

"Ok…you are staying at my place tonight," Trini instantly said.

"Trini…I have imposed on your parents too much already," Kim said shaking her head.

"Kimberly don't be silly," Trini said with a laugh. "Look, I am not letting you go home there tonight and let them duke it out while you are in the house…."

"But what if it gets violent again? I do not want my Mom getting struck again," Kim sighed. Trini sighed.

"You cannot stay there Kim. We may be sixteen and all Kim, but seriously, you do not need to be hearing that kind of stuff right now. So it is settled, you are staying with me and my parents, ok?" Trini said in a stern voice. Kimberly finally relented and nodded her head.

"Thanks Trini," Kimberly said to her best friend. Trini smiled and turned around and saw Zack Taylor trying to teach Billy Creston some martial arts. Kimberly let out a small chuckle watching as Zack continued to try and teach Billy it, but he didn't seem to understand. Trini also smiled, watching as Billy tried to mirror Zack's movements.

"He is trying so hard," Trini said as she continued to watch Billy. Seeing as she knew some martial arts, she thought maybe she could help Billy with it. Kimberly seeing the helpful wonder in her eyes, nodded her head.

"Look…I'll just practice my gymnastics, you go help Billy out with his troubling martial arts," Kim said. Trini nodded and they split up, heading towards the opposite sides of the room. Trini walked over towards them, pulling her hair back with a yellow scrunchie.

"Hey Billy…Zack," she said to them. Billy felt a little flustered as Trini approached them. Trini gave Billy a warm smile, and he calmed down a bit. "Not bad for a first try," she told Billy, "You need to put a little more weight on your right foot when you are planning on making a right hook," Trini explained to Billy. Billy seemed to understand and he tried it. "Better," Trini said with a smile, and she went behind him and motioned the correct movements, and he was able to mirror the movements perfectly. "Excellent Billy," Trini said with a big smile. Billy barely hid a blush.

"Thanks…" Billy said. With Trini showing him, it was so much easier.

"Much better Billy. Look, I am going to go spar with Jason…so go ahead and let Trini show you some moves ok?" Zack told him, and Billy seemed more than happy to have Trini teach him. Zack went over towards Jason, who was staring at Kimberly as she practiced her gymnastics. "Jason," Zack said as he approached him, but Jason didn't say anything. "Jase," he said snapping his fingers in front of his face. "Where is your head at?" He asked him. Zack turned around and saw who Jason was looking at. "Dude…why haven't you asked her out yet?" Zack sighed. "And I know it is not just something is bugging her, we all know that you have liked Kim since the beginning of middle school," Jason stayed silent, and Zack rolled his eyes.

As Kim was performing a back flip, Bulk and Skull…the somewhat sort of bullies that were in high school with them, started to walk over towards Kimberly. "Hey there Kimmy," Skull said to her walking up right next to her. Kimberly clearly wasn't in the mood to deal with pushing him off of her.

"I'm a little busy Skullovitch," Kim sighed, stretching away from him, but he grabbed her arm. "Hey let go!" Kim said, trying to get his grip off of her. He started to pull her closer to him, and instantly Jason was over there, yanking Kim from his grip and pushed him away from her.

"She said let go," Jason told Skull tersely.

"Wow you seem really jealous for a guy who is just a friend," Skull said with a laugh.

"She has already told you several times that she wasn't interested," Trini said, appearing out of nowhere. "So step off," Before any more harsh words could be exchanged, Ernie, the boss of the juice bar came out to them, and pulled Bulk and Skull aside.

"Look guys, if you are not going to behave, I am going to have to kick you out," They just nodded and Kim let out a grateful sigh. Zordon had definitely found his five teenagers to become his warriors. What Zordon hadn't known at the time was Rita was spying in as well.

She knew that Zordon was spying for some little teenagers, and she knew that he was going to spy anywhere and everywhere. "Finster!" she shouted.

"Yes…" Finister started, and as an afterthought added, "my queen,"

"Send a putty patrol down there right now…before Zordon decides to choose his little army of teenagers to turn into Power Rangers," she snapped, and turned to Goldar, "And you are to go with them, just as a precaution,"

"Yes my queen," Goldar said, bowing slightly, disappearing into flames. Finster instantly sent a putty patrol down to Earth and they appeared into the juice bar. At first no one seemed to notice them until Goldar appeared. Then again, who wouldn't freak out to see a giant bird with a pig like face, donning golden armor and a nasty looking sword?

People tried to run away and some of them had managed to escape, while others were being dragged off. A putty tried to grab onto Jason's arm, but instantly Jason threw it off of him. Kim stayed close to Jason, cringing at Goldar. "Come on Kim," Jason told her, grabbing her hand and following Zack, Trini and Billy. Trini saw a couple putties grabbing a little kid, and Trini instantly launched herself at the Putty, knocking it's feet from under it, and grabbing the little girl away from them, and Zack knocked down the other one. "Alpha, try and get a lock on those five," Zordan said in an urgent voice. Rita was onto their plan already and was desperately trying to stop Zordon.

"Right away Zordon," Alpha said, instantly attempting to grab a lock on them. Trini managed to find the little girl's older brother, and they managed to escape. Trini and Zack went back to the others and started to go out the exit, when all the sudden Kim was ripped out of Jason's grip.

"Kimberly!" Jason shouted, and instantly headed towards Goldar, but stopped when Goldar had his sword hovering towards Kim's neck.

"Come quietly or little Miss Gymnast here will get it," Goldar snapped. Jason looked at Kim's scared face, and was about to let the putties take him, when all the sudden, he, Kim, Trini, Billy, and Zach were surrounded by lights and shot up into the air. For a while it had seemed like this little trip would never end they crash-landed onto the ground. Jason was instantly helping Kimberly up.

"Kimberly are you ok?" Jason asked, and Kim just nodded, and latched onto Jason's arm. Billy helped Trini up and she gave him a smile. Zack got up and looked around, the blue tinted room. Where the hell were they? As the group looked around in wonder, Alpha came up to them.

"Oh…thank goodness I was able to get you out of there! My circuits were about to overload!" Alpha cried happily. Billy looked at Alpha in wonder.

"Wow…" he said walking around Alpha. "Artificial Intelligence…able to speak…seems to have some sort of emotions…" Billy started to ramble. Zack just stared at him as he rambled on.

"He definitely has a knack for not speaking plain ol' English," Zack muttered, and Trini smacked his arm.

"I am Alpha Five," Alpha introduced himself, putting out one robotic arm towards Billy. Billy took it and shook it.

"Billy Creston," Billy said. "And that's Trini Kwan, Zack Taylor, Kimberly Hart, and Jason Scott," he introduced. They murmured some hellos and Alpha turned around.

"Um…what are you staring at?" Trini asked Alpha 5.

"Zordon…I managed to teleport them all safely," Alpha said. Suddenly Zordon's head appeared in his normal tube.

"Good Alpha," Zordon said and looked at the clearly freaked out sixteen year olds. "Don't be alarmed…" Zordon said in a calming voice.

"Ok…what…who are you?" Jason asked.

"My name is Zordon," he informed them impatiently. "Look…there isn't much time to go into lengthy explanations, just turn around and I'll show you what's going on…" They turned around and saw Goldar in a cave like area, and Zordon heard one of them mutter, "What is it with bad guys and caves?" Zordon shook his head and continued his explanation. "That would be Goldar…he and the clay creatures known as putties have your peers trapped…"

"Ok…I don't understand what you want us to do about it," Jason sighed. "Look I am all for saving whoever got captured, but this seems more like something for the cops to do, not us,"

"Well not yet," Zordon said. "Look normal human means for fighting these creatures will cause a lot of lives to be lost…you five are capable of handling the responsibility of becoming Power Rangers," They all stared at him with blank faces and he sighed once again. "Look warriors for good to protect your planet from Rita Repulsa…" the viewing globe changed and showed Rita Repulsa floating around the city, causing havoc all around the planet. "So are you going to accept this destiny for yourselves?" Taking their silence as a yes, he summoned the Power coins that would enable them to become the Power Rangers. The power coins attached themselves onto the morphers and appeared in each of their hands.

"What are these things?" Trini asked.

"These devices will allow you to become the Power Rangers…. being gifted with powers inherited from the dinosaurs depicted in each coin. Jason, your natural strength and courage your dinosaur is the Tyrannosaurus Rex. Trini your natural strength and grace you have the power of the Saber tooth Tiger. Billy strong willed and smart, you are the Triceratops. Kimberly, agile and graceful you are the Pterodactyl. And Zachary, you are the Mastodon. Together you five are going to be the Power Rangers…to activate your powers…so you can save your peers, call out your dino names and you will be transformed into the Power Rangers,"

"Just like that huh?" Trini asked.

"You have got to hurry Rangers…ay yi yi yi," as alarms started to blare. "You need to hurry!" Jason gave Kimberly's arm a squeeze, and she just nodded.

"Alpha get the teleporters ready, and get the rangers closer to cave so they can save those people," Zordon said to him. "Once you morph…you will be able to be stronger…my first generation of rangers used to say it's Morphing Time, and it activated the Power Grid to get you into your suits…may the power be with you," and instantly they were teleported a couple miles from the cave.

"This is so lame…" Kim complained, as they started walking. "Even though we didn't agree to do this, shouldn't we at least be able to be teleported closer than this?" Kim sighed. They heard weird noises, and putties started to surround them. Zack, Trini, and Jason were the only ones with any martial arts training. "Great…just great," Kim sighed.

"Ay yi yi yi Zordon, why aren't they morphing?" Alpha said as he viewed in.

"Just give them time Alpha…you do remember the first time we had rangers? They barely had any fighting skills at all," Zordon reminded the freaked out robot.

Trini, Zack, and Jason put themselves around Kim and Billy trying to protect them, as the putties started to overflow. Billy looked at the morpher in his hands, and decided to try it out, to figure out its technology. "Triceratops!" Billy said, and instantly the coin glowed blue and he was in a blue suit.

"Billy?" Kim asked, and Billy looked at himself.

"Whoa…" he said. One of the putties broke through Trini and tried to attack Billy, but he launched the putty away, as if his body already knew marital arts.

"Guys…lets follow Billy and 'morph. It's Morphin Time!" Jason said.

"Mastodon,"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Saber tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurs!" Instantly they were in costumes, and thrown into battle fighting the putties. After just a couple minutes, the putties were subdued.

"Whoa…this is so cool," Billy said, landing a perfect kick on the last of the putties.

"Alright…lets go save the civilians," Jason said, and they ran towards the caves. Goldar was guarding the cave.

"I see Zordon managed to get some new idiots to join the bandwagon of being the new Power Rangers. I have killed one generation of you pesky punks, I can kill another just as easily!" he said his sword drawn and ran towards them.

"Kim, you Trini, and Billy go look for the civilians! Me and Zack will handle Bird Brain over here!" Kim jumped over Goldar, and she Trini, and Billy went inside the cave. Kim felt weird leaving Jason behind to fight Goldar, but started to look for the people that were trapped. They were met with Putties and they instantly went into battle.

Jason and Zack were fighting well against Goldar, but Goldar had been at this a lot longer then they had and it was apparent as he was blocking every hit they tried to lay on him. "You are pretty good…gotta give you that," Goldar sneered, as he managed to lay a kick on Zack's abdomen. "We will finish this later rangers,"

"Coward," Zack shot at the bird like creature as he disappeared.

"Come on lets go help them get the rest of the civilians," Jason said, and they ran into the cave. Jason saw Kimberly helping a girl probably around their age, struggling.

"Look is Adam going to be ok?" she asked, kept looking over her shoulder, at the young Asian American Billy was supporting.

"He is going to be fine Aisha," Kim assured her. "The sooner we get you out of here the sooner we can get you to the hospital," That seemed to convince Aisha and she stopped struggling.

"Any more civilians left?" Jason asked Kim and Billy.

"Trini is rustling the rest of them towards the exit now," Billy informed him. Jason nodded and turned towards Kim. Kim let Aisha go walk with Adam, helping Billy support him.

"Goldar attacked him," Kim explained to Jason.

"Ah," Jason said. As Kim helped Trini hoard the civilians to the exit, Goldar flamed back in, and waited until everyone was distracted…and grabbed onto Kim, latching her arms behind her back. Kim struggled in his grip, but couldn't break it.

"Kimberly!" Jason shouted as he saw the struggle and ran towards Goldar, but he disappeared, taking Kim with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Kimberly landed on the ground with a painful thud, and turned around to face Goldar. "Oh…is little Pink Ranger mad?" Goldar taunted. Kimberly got up and even though her mask was on still, she was clearly glaring at him. "I bet you are wondering why I kidnapped you huh?" he said, walking closer to Kim, brandishing his sword. He swiped towards Kim, and she dodged out of the way. "Well Zordon got us a bit of a gymnast," Goldar snickered.

"So which of these new rangers did you manage to capture?" A woman's voice came in and Goldar turned to face Rita.

"The Pink Ranger," Goldar informed her.

"Well…always go for the weaker ones don't you?" Rita sighed rolling her eyes at Goldar.

"Could have grabbed the Blue Ranger, but he is even weaker than her," Goldar said snickering. "At least Pinky over here is into gymnastics, and is fairly good at it," Rita walked towards Kimberly staff in hand, and lightening shot out it, and Kim barely dodged out of the way.

"Pretty good reflexes…" Rita said, as she looked towards Kim. "Oh well, little miss Pink over there can be bait, kill two birds with one stone," Rita sighed, "but we can have a little fun while we are at it. Goldar, let her play with the putties in here…" Rita smiled evilly and walked out. Goldar also walked out as well, as groups of putties entered the area. Kimberly eyes widened as the putties grew in numbers. Seeing a fist heading towards her, Kim ducked and grabbed the putty's arm and tossing it onto it's back. She felt a putty's hands on her arms, and she threw her head back, the helmet hitting the putty full on in the face, instantly dropping its arms from her. She kicked its stomach, and flipped over some of the other putties, but she knew that she couldn't keep them at bay for much longer.

Meanwhile the other rangers had been teleported back to the command center. "What do you mean you can't get a lock on Kimberly?" Jason asked angrily.

"I'm sorry Jason…ay yi yi yi," Alpha said. "I can only get her on the viewing globe over there, but I can't do much else I'm afraid," Alpha said in a sad voice. Jason sighed angrily, if only he went with Kimberly to help Trini get the rest of the civilians, Kim would be back here safe and sound. Jason turned around and saw Kimberly in a green tinted room, filled with putties, and she was valiantly fighting them off, but she was starting to tire. Trini turned back to Zordon.

"Look…isn't there anything we can do for her…like teleporting one of us to her instead?" Trini asked him. "I mean…we could teleport ourselves out as soon as we grab Kim couldn't we?" Billy walked towards the controls where Alpha was and examined them. Zordon mused for a moment, knowing Rita would allow them to transport in, but not out, at least not for a while.

"It would be a trap, Rita would allow you to come in, but she wouldn't let you out," Zordon said to them.

"Well we can't just leave her there!" Jason rebutted.

"She isn't going to be able to hold them off for much longer," Zack said.

"I think I can break through Rita's shield to let Kim out," Billy said going at the controls. "With Alpha's help of course,"

"Ok…while you do that, teleport me down to Kim so I can help her," Jason said to Zordon. Jason couldn't stand seeing Kimberly fighting that much, especially seeing her tire out. "I am not letting her fight them all by herself,"

"Well ok," Alpha said, and after hitting a couple buttons Jason teleported to where Kim was. A putty kicked her to the wall, and instantly she was demorphed. Jason knocked all the other putties away from her and gently helped him Kim up.

"Come one Kimberly, stay with me," Jason said, shaking her gently. Jason threw his fist out at incoming Putty and went back to trying to wake up Kimberly. "Come on Kim," Kim opened up her eyes and saw Jason. Jason helped Kim to her feet and started to pull her away from the putties.

"Jason…thank god you are here," Kim said, grabbing a hold of his arm.

"We just have to wait until Billy and Alpha can teleport us out of here," Jason told her ducking them behind a corner. "I think we'll be ok here," Jason said to her, and she instantly wrapped her arms around him. Jason looked at Kimberly's scared face, and he slowly pulled her closer to him. Even though he wanted nothing more than just to hold Kim, he knew that they couldn't hide here forever. Jason pulled away and took a gloved hand with hers, leading her towards an opposite side of the room.

"I think I can morph again," Kim said in a soft voice.

"Kimberly are you sure?" Jason asked her. She nodded and grabbed her morpher. "Pterodactyl," she whispered and she was back to being a Power Ranger.

"Well…I guess Rita was right, one of you were stupid enough to come after the little gymnast," Goldar's voice appeared out of nowhere. Jason turned around and landed a backhand on Goldar, and instantly started to fight him. Kimberly jumped over Goldar and landed a kick on his back. Just as they were about to really fight, a bright flash of red and pink surrounded Kimberly and Jason and they were instantly teleported back to the command center. Jason took off his helmet and looked towards Kimberly who was doing the same. She flashed him a grateful smile and walked over to Billy and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for getting us back," she told Billy with a smile. Trini pulled Kim in for a hug, as did Zack. Zordon stayed silent as the teens welcomed back Kimberly. Kimberly walked over towards Jason, and pulled him in for hug. "Thanks for coming to my rescue," she whispered in his ear, and Jason wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer. Jason didn't say anything as he held her close to him. Still he hasn't even told her how he felt about her, even though it would be a perfect moment to do it. Kimberly pulled away a little and looked at Jason, and saw the love wanting to break out of him in his eyes. Kim gave him a smile, but didn't want to embarrass him in front of their friends. Zordon's voice popped out as he slowly interrupted the moment.

"Now…this gift that has been bestowed on you…you do have a choice. I won't stop you from leaving, so…" Zordon said in a calm voice.

"I'll stay," Billy said smiling. Trini smiled as well, "Same here,"

"Definitely," Zack said. Jason and Kimberly stayed silent for a little while. Jason did want to stay, and be able to help people like he had today, but what if something like Kimberly getting kidnapped happened again? They may not be as lucky this next time if something like that happened.

Kimberly nodded her head, and turned to Jason. "Yeah…" Jason said with a smile. Zordon's face looked visibly relieved and he smiled at them, and they looked like they would be more willing to try and train for the evil to come. His previous generation of rangers were well spirited and more than able to push their potential higher…but even they were eventually brought down, but not before the leader of the group had managed to trap Rita in that dumpster.

"This is great ay yi yi yi," Alpha said happily.

A couple days later 

The rangers had accepted their duties and responsibilities as rangers, and had managed to balance life while they were at it. Jason, Zack, and Trini continued to help Billy with marital arts, even though since they gained the power coins, they had managed to learn the basics just from the power coins themselves. Jason at the mean time was taking a break and just watched Kimberly as she practiced her gymnastics, and Zack once again rolled his eyes at him. Kim was single still and clearly waiting for Jason to make the first move. Zack walked over to Kim as she nimbly landed on her feet. "Hey Zack," Kim said, grabbing a towel.

"Hey Kim," he said.

"What's up?" she asked, wiping the sweat from her face.

"Jason is what's up," Zack said to her in a low voice.

"What's wrong with Jason?" Kim asked.

"He is being a dolt, that's what's wrong," Zack said. Kim's face looked relieved, but she looked at him strangely.

"Uh…what'd he do?" Kim asked.

"Not ask you out yet duh," Zack said in an obvious voice. Kimberly sighed, shaking her head. "You'd better not deny you like him, because one oblivious friend at a time is enough," Zack said rolling his eyes.

"I am not denying it," Kim said, and Zack sighed.

"Then maybe you should make the first move then," Zack told her. "Sick of seeing him pine over you and then not do anything about it," Zack said. Kimberly sighed, and rolled her shoulders back.

"Um…I'll talk to him, after I get changed," Kimberly said, heading towards the locker room. She changed into her clothes and walked over to Jason. "Hey Jase," Kim said, and flashed him a smile.

"Hey Kimberly," he sad, and he gave her a tiny grin. "What's up?" he asked her. Kimberly sat down next to him, and Ernie gave her a smoothie.

"Thanks Ern!" she called out, and turned back to Jason. "Um…" Kim suddenly had no idea what to say to him.

"You ok Kim?" he asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Kim suddenly leaned into him, and he wrapped his arm around her. "Hey what's wrong?" he whispered gently.

"Can…we go talk somewhere else?" Kim asked him.

"Yeah…of course," and they walked towards the exit.

"Jason…"

"Yeah?" he asked her. Suddenly Kim wrapped her arms around his neck, and put her lips on top of his. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back. After a moment they pulled away.

"Got tired of waiting for you to make the first move," Kim murmured against his lips, with a smile. Jason let out a chuckle.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting," Jason apologized. "Forgive me?" he asked, giving her a loving kiss on the lips.

"Of course," Kim said after they pulled away. She stayed in his arms, glad that Jason and her were finally making something of their feelings.

**Moon**

Rita sighed and stomped around her castle, she was bored and there was no way to wreck havoc in any way. She looked down at Earth, and all she saw was love and the such. It was disgusting her, and she looked down at the Hart's residence, and saw the Pink Ranger's parents bickering amongst themselves. "Finally, something interesting," Rita, sighed. An idea hit her, and she let out a cackle. "FINSTER!" she screamed. Finster immediately rushed in, and bowed down to her.

"Yes my queen," he said.

"You know the drill by now," Rita said shaking him up. "Create a putty patrol to attack Pinkie's parents, while I make do with their anger," She said grabbing her staff, and started to make the parents angrier at each other.

In front of Ernie's Juice Bar 

Kim and Jason walked back in and Zack smiled seeing them hand in hand. "It's about time," Billy said, also looking in at them. Trini let out a laugh, finally glad to see Kim happy once again. Kimberly had been hiding her depression, and she knew that a divorce could be coming for her.

Just as the group began to head for the bar to get drinks, their communicators beeped. They stopped short and headed to a secluded area of the youth center.

"We read you Zordon," Jason said, raising the communicator to his lips.

"Rangers. Rita's putty patrollers are attacking Kimberly's parents. You must transport there and stop them," Zordon's voice said through the small device.

"What? You have got to be kidding me!" Kim groaned. As if her parents didn't have enough problems to deal with right now. Without a word, the five disappeared, rematerializing in front of Kim's house. Kim opened up her front door, and had to duck when a putty's fist came flying at her face. Jason pulled Kim out of the way, and launched the putty across the room. "Mom, Dad!" Kim yelled.

Kimberly kicked out at another putty that was getting nearer to her mom. "God this all your father's fault!" she shouted at Kim.

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked, throwing a punch at incoming putty.

"Don't and try and turn our daughter against us!" Mr. Hart said.

"Mom, Dad will you please stop fighting?" Kim shouted at them. It was like they were oblivious to everything around them.

"Kim look out!" Zack yelled and jumped over the kitchen table to take out a putty. Suddenly Kim's parents glowed bright red and then it dissipated. Instantly they collapsed to the floor. Jason and Billy rushed forward just in time to catch them. As they moved to place them on the couch in the next room, the putties disappeared in a flash.

"That was really weird," Trini remarked.

"Some how I don't think it's over," Kim said, looking nervously out the front window. Trini could sense the fear in her friend's voice.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Look. What is that thing?" Kim answered, pointing to a large red and black monster storming around the front yard.

Up on the moon Rita was cackling happily. She'd managed to take Kim's parents' anger and turn it into a Rage Monster.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to all who reviewed, and I am sorry it took me so long to update! Um this chapter has a sensual scene in it, so there's your warning :P_

_Anyways enjoy the chapter :D_

The monster continued to thrash around, and it turned its ugly head towards the rangers. "We got to get this thing away from my parents," Kimberly said, as it got closer and closer to the house. Their communicators beeped again, and Zordon's voice came out, "Be careful around this monster rangers," Zordon warned. "This monster is capable of spreading hate and it seems the anger that the Harts have accumulated…you can be affected by it…"

"We'll be careful," Jason said, and disconnected the connection.

"What about my parents?" Kim sighed, looking at their unconscious bodies.

"They should hopefully be ok once we get the monster destroyed," Billy informed her. Kim nodded, and Jason, gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"You sure you are up for this?" Jason asked her softly. Kim nodded, and Jason nodded. They each donned their morphers, "It's morphing time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"This is what Zordon sent after me?" the monster roared. "This is easy pickings," the monster charged towards Kimberly, and she barely dodged out of the way. Jason let out a growl, and let out a punch towards the monster, and it connected with its ugly head. "Oh it seems boyfriend gets angry whenever I try to attack pinky," he snickered. Trini leaped over the monster, and tried to draw it away from Kimberly, but it just meekly pushed Trini out of the way, and growled heading for Kim. She let out a kick at the monster, but it dodged her foot, throwing its fist at across her jaw.

"Kimberly!" Jason shouted, and he launched himself over at the monster, tackling it to the ground. The monster, managed to throw Jason off of him, and a beam of energy smacked Trini, Zack, and Billy. The monster suddenly disappeared, and they demorphed. Jason was instantly at Kimberly's side, helping her up, "Kim are you ok?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Can't you two keep your hands off each other for two minutes?" Zack snapped.

"The monster just got away," Billy growled, and Trini just glared at everyone else.

"Guys…what's going on with you?" Kim asked, gently pulling away from Jason just so they didn't snap at them again.

"Aw…poor defenseless Kimberly, her parents are getting divorced, boo hoo," Trini dramatically droned. "Get over yourself Kimberly, the world doesn't revolve around you,"

"Ok…we need to go back to the Command Center," Jason shot at them, trying not to get too angry with them, since they were under a spell. He gently took Kim's shoulder and squeezed it.

"Buzz off, we are through being Power Rangers," Zack shot. Billy and Trini nodded, and they walked away. Jason, wrapped his arm around Kimberly, and pressed the button on his communicator to teleport them back to the Command Center.

"Zordon…what are we going to do?" Kim asked him, momentarily stopping herself from letting what Trini said to her affect her. Zordon mused to himself for a moment, before answering, remembering that all of Rita's monsters, and spells were always connected.

"If you manage to destroy the monster, or get the rangers to do an act that forces out the anger, then they will be released either way," Zordon said. "In the meantime, Alpha and I will try and release your parents from the spell, thus ending the connection to the hate monster,"

"So what are we supposed to do until then?" Jason demanded. "Wait for the monster to show up again?" he asked sarcastically.

"That is exactly what you and Kimberly are going to do. Until the other rangers are back to normal, you'd better stay away from them," Kim sighed, knowing that she'd be all alone that night. "May the Power protect you," he said, and they teleported out of there. Kim started to fix up the mess the putties had created in her house. Jason bent down and helped pick up things.

"Kim…how about you come stay with me tonight?" Jason asked, and Kim looked at him. He knew she didn't want to be alone tonight, and there was no way she was staying with Trini. She knew if her mother ever found out that she would have a fit, but she just nodded her head, and threw the shattered vase into the garbage.

"Just let me grab a bag…" she managed to say, heading upstairs. Jason remained downstairs, and Kim instantly had a bag ready. Jason gently took the bag from her, and they clicked their buttons to teleport them out of Kim's and back to his house. She sat down on the couch, and ran a hand through her hair. Jason sat down next to her, and she leaned into him. Jason wrapped his arms around Kimberly, and she buried his head into his chest.

"Kim…just let it out," he whispered, and she kept crying into him. She soon felt tired, and started to fall asleep with Jason holding her. Jason was about to unwrap his arms, and lay her down on the couch, but she tightened her hold around him.

"Don't go away," she whispered, refusing to let go of him. Jason leaned back and let Kim fully lay on top of him. His lips brushed her forehead, and he grabbed a blanket and put it over them.

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised, and she relaxed against him. Kim's breathing became slow, and was peaceful. Jason felt tired, but didn't close his eyes; he just stared at Kimberly's sleeping form. She didn't look as sad as she had when she was awake, and Jason smiled to himself. He closed his eyes, and felt sleep take him over. Jason woke up about twenty minutes later, and found Kim still sleeping in his arms. He gently brushed her hair from her face, and her eyes opened up. "Hey," he whispered softly.

"Hi," she whispered. Jason sat up a little bit, and looked at the clock. His parents weren't going to be home until the next day, so he didn't have to worry about any elaborate dinner plans.

"You getting hungry?" he asked her, "I can make something really quick," he offered. Kim nodded, reluctantly pulling herself away from Jason, so he could sit up. Jason gave her a tiny kiss on her lips, before standing up, and heading into the kitchen. Kim followed him in the kitchen, and sat at the table watching as Jason got out a pot and filled it with water, and put the stove on high. "It's not going to be anything too fancy…"

"That's ok," Kim said hopping off the chair and next to him. "Anything I can do to help? I don't like just sitting, and doing nothing," she commented. Jason chuckled softly, and thought for a moment, and pulled out a butcher knife, and a couple smaller ones. He grabbed an onion, and tomato out of the refrigerator. "You can chop if you want," Jason offered. Kim nodded, and began to chop some of the ingredients. "I don't think any of us are in the mood for doing the homemade sauce…so crushed tomatoes will make it go faster," he said quietly. Kim nodded, and continued to chop. Getting another pot Jason poured the crushed can of tomatoes in it. They continued to cook and soon they had a nice little dinner. Jason smiled at Kim; glad she was enjoying the dinner that they made. After they were done with dinner, Jason quickly washed the dishes. Kimberly was silent in the living room, and Jason dried his hands off.

He walked over to Kim, and sat down next to her. "Kim…" Jason murmured, and she turned to him. "It's going to be ok," Jason, said to her. Kimberly sighed, and she moved her head down. Jason gently put his hand under her chin, so her eyes were gazing into his. Kim bent closer to Jason and he put a kiss on her lips. Slowly wrapping his arms around her, he pushed her onto the couch. Her hands started wind through his hair, and after a couple minutes they pulled away out of breath. Jason's hands lingered on her hips, and he let his lips brush her forehead.

"Thanks…" she murmured, as she snuggled closer to Jason, and looked at his face. Jason looked down at her, and she put his lips on top of his, straddling him. Jason let out a small groan, and moved from her lips over to her neck. "Jase…" she moaned, and he gently kissed right behind her ear, and she gripped at his shirt.

Jason finally managed to slow himself down, and pulled his lips from her neck. "Kim…" he started, but she hushed him putting her lips on his again. Kimberly's hands roamed his body, and she started to unbutton his shirt. He felt for her top, and lifted it off her, before helping her rid himself of his shirt. Jason gently turned her around and pushed his lips against her neck once again. He smiled seeing her bra, and saw she was wearing red.

"Red?" Jason asked, surprised. Kim nodded her head and he kissed back up to her lips. Slowly her mouth opened up and her tongue gently prodded his. Jason's hand went up, and he cradled her neck, bringing her closer. After another moment, he pulled away. "Kim…are you sure you want to do this? We can stop…" he breathed against her flushed cheek. Kim's hand slowly traced up and down his bare chest, and she didn't answer his question for a moment. Kim gently pushed her lips against his once again, and wrapped her arms around him. She wanted to be comforted…and loved.

"I'm ok…" she whispered, and pushed down gently on his back. Jason nodded his head slowly, and lightly ran his fingertips over her body. His lips started to pepper her neck with kisses, and slowly started to head towards the valley between her breasts. "Jason…" she gasped out his name, and felt his hands slowly head up towards her back to unclasp her bra. Jason pulled his lips of her chest one moment to give her a smile before taking her bra off.

"You're beautiful," Jason whispered, before he let his lips start to caress her breasts. She kept moaning his name, and he felt her hands slowly go down to his jeans, but he put a hand on hers. He picked her up and headed for his room, and softly put her on his bed. Her hands went towards his jeans, and he lifted his lips and leaned back a little so he could help her. He was excited…he never thought that he and Kim would do this. He fumbled in his dresser for a condom, and grabbed one. His lips went back to caressing her breasts, and he let one hand travel up her leg as he pulled her skirt off, and Kim felt him drawing closer and closer to the cavern in between her legs. She bucked her hips after a moment, tired of the wait for it. Jason chuckled a little bit, and took off her panties before gently inserting a couple fingers into her. She moaned, as Jason continued to move his fingers in and out of her. Kim moaned his name more, and he growing harder each time she moaned his name. Slowly Kim's hand started to go down his chest, and reached the top of his boxers. She pulled them down, and brushed her hand against him. He let out a low moan, as her fingers encircled around him and started to stroke him. He started to reach for the condom, and pushed her hand away to slip it on.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, breathing shallowly. "You ready?" he asked, moving her legs a part. She nodded, and while looking in his eyes, he inserted himself into her.

Jason gave her a couple moments to adjust to him being inside of her before he started to thrust a little. Her lips went onto his cheek and slowly started kissing him along his jaw line as they moved as one. He started to thrust in faster and soon they both climaxed. Jason continued to move inside of her slowly before pulling out and disposing the condom. He lightly kissed her on the lips before throwing a blanket over them.

"I love you Kim," Jason murmured, as she encircled her arms around him.

"Love you too Jase," she whispered, as they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you Rah (writerpatron46) for co-writing this chapter with me...made things so much easier and made my writer's block a lot more bearable. To my reviewers...I know it has been a while since my last update, but...nothing I can see to make it better. Hope you enjoy this chapter..._

The next day at school was tense for Kim and Jason. Billy, Zach and Trini avoided them like the plague and it was painfully obvious. Even Bulk and Skull seemed to notice.

"Aw the little geeks are mad at each other," Bulk laughed, leaning against Kimberly's locker.

"Bulk, go away."

"Come on Kimmy, what happened?"

"Bulk she said go away." Bulk fixed Jason with a challenging glare but gave a loud belly laugh and walked off.

"Is it just me, or are they more obnoxious than usual."

"Forget them. Come on, we're going to be late." They walked to English and took their seats. Kim tried to give Trini a friendly smile but the Yellow Ranger just rolled her eyes. Kimberly let out a soft sigh, and sat down in her seat. The bell rang and Mrs. Applebee cleared her throat.

"Welcome back class," Mrs. Applebee said, as she approached the chalkboard. "I hope you all finished essays..." The class minus Trini, Zack, Billy, and Bulk and Skull started digging in their backpacks for the spoken essay. "Oh, Jason...a quick favor," Jason looked up at the English teacher, "there is supposed to be a new student here today...maybe you could help show him around,"

"Yeah..." Jason said to her, "no problem," He could hear Zack snort behind him.

"You are such a suck up," Zack stated with a roll of his eyes. The Red Ranger wisely chose to ignore his friend, and try to focus on the lecture that Mrs. Applebee was giving.

Ten minutes into the class, the door opened and a young man in a green t-shirt walked in. Mrs. Applebee looked up from the notes she had written on the board to welcome him.

"You must be Tommy. Please, come in and sit down." He nodded and slung his bag off his shoulder. he took the only available seat in the room, the one next to Jason.

Jason and Tommy exchanged nods before turning back to the lesson at the front of the room. Kimberly looked back at the new kid an had to admit he was kind of cute. His hair was short and spiky and he was muscular and tanned. She couldn't' tell if it was because he had spent a lot of time outside or if it was his heritage. The bell rang and people filed out. Jason and Kim took their time leaving.

"So Mrs. Applebee wanted me to show you around."

"Oh, thanks. I'm Tommy by the way. Tommy Oliver." He and Jason shook hands.

Not far away, Billy, Trini and Zach stood watching. They all looked disgusted at the newcomer. It was the monster's spell working in them but they didn't realize it. They disliked Tommy and that feeling was starting to grow.

"I bet I could take him," Zach grumbled.

"Would you look at her. She wants both of them. She is so greedy."

"He doesn't look so tough," Billy agreed. Lucky for Tommy, Jason noticed the others walking towards them.

Tommy looked distracted, his hands shoved in his pockets. He was grateful to be meeting people and making friends but he had something more important to do.

"So...when did you move to Angel Grove?" Kim asked.

"A couple weeks ago...hey uh have you guys seen this girl around?" he pulled out a picture and showed it to them. A pretty blond stood next to him, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I don't know...maybe. Is she a friend of yours?"

"Who is she?" Kim asked.

"A friend I'm looking for. We...lost touch."

"You think she goes to Angel Grove High?" Before Tommy could answer, Jason's communicator beeped. He and Kim both jumped at the noise. They still weren't used to it. Tommy acted like he didn't hear anything.

"We'll be right back." He and Kim stood up and moved to a secluded part of the library. Tommy just sat, staring at the picture in his hands.

"Rangers, Rita's monster is attacking people in the park."

"But Zordon it's the middle of the day," Kim protested.

"I am sorry to pull you from school but you must protect the citizens of Angel Grove."

"What about Billy and Trini and Zach?"

"We have tried contacting them but they don't respond." It was Alpha's whiny, robotic voice this time.

"I guess that means we have to do this on our own." The communication signal died and they shared a look.

"What do we tell Tommy?"

"Class should be starting soon. Maybe we can get him there and then go."

"Right." The pair of rangers headed back towards Tommy. They had no idea how they were going to get rid of Tommy so they could handle Rita's monster.

"So...what was that about?" Tommy questioned, trying to sound just generally curious.

"Oh...nothing. We should get to class." Jason and Kim gathered their books and Tommy followed suit. They led him through the halls to their next classroom.

"I've got to stop at my locker." Kim muttered. If hey left at different times maybe it wouldn't look so suspicious.

"I've got science. I'll see you around later." Tommy nodded and watched Jason walk away. He met up with Kim in an out of the way area of the school.

"Ready?" She nodded and the teleported to the park. They had expected that the monster would be the one the terrorizing the park; it was a whole bunch of people attacking each other. They went to a secluded part of the park and morphed.

As Zordon and Alpha watched from the viewing globe. "Zordon...are you sure that Jason and Kimberly are going to be able to handle all of those people?"

"We have to have faith in our two rangers right now Alpha...the others will soon snap out of the spell,"

Jason and Kim movved into the open and several of the people noticed them and charged.

"Wait, we don't want to hurt you!" he called, holding his hands up to show he meant no harm. That didn't matter. One of the guys took a swing at Jason's head and another tried to land a punch to Kimberly's upper arm. She blocked it as gently as she could.

Both of them managed to flip over the crowd of people but it seemed like every time that they tried to get close to the monster they were met with a group of angered citizens. "What are you assholes doing here? There isn't any danger around!" Both rangers knew that there was no way to snap them out of the the haze they were in. "Silent treatment...real mature,"

"It is no use rangers...they can't see me right now...they are too blinded by rage,"

Jason let out a loud cry and charged the monster. He collided with it's stomach and bouncced back painfully. The monster gave a loud hacking laugh and made to hit the red ranger. He rolled out of the way just in time.

"Kim look out!" Some of the crowd was trying to sneak up on the pink ranger. She did a back flip out of the way just in time to avoid being pummeled by angry fists.

"What are we going to do?" she called to Jason. He was trying to fight off the monster again.

"Just keep trying. We've got to break them out of it soon."

Just as the monster sent him sprawling to the ground, landing hard on his shoulder, a blur of color appeared and landed several blows to the monster's arms and back. He howled in pain and looked around. That gave Jason enough time to summon his sword, and let out a vicious slash across its abdomen. The monster stumbled into the path of Kimberly, and she ducked down and swept it's legs from under it.

As the monster fell, a sweep of music started to surround the park. Kim and Jason looked around and saw a familiar looking figure in a suit. It wasn't any of the other rangers, but a green ranger. He had a dagger up to the lips of the mask. The dagger started to grow a brighter green as the melody continued.

All around them, civilians began to calm down, the hate and anger visibly disappearing from their bodies. A few more minutes of playing they were back to normal. The mass looked around in dazed confusion and began to collect themselves and go about their business. The Green Ranger began to walk away when both Jason and Kim ran after him.

"Hey, wait!" Jason called.

"We need your help." The other ranger turned and looked at them.

"I think you can handle that from here," the gruff voice of the Green Ranger replied. The monster was weakened of course, but the rangers seemed unsure.

"Not that...look there is still a few people at Angel Grove High that are still infected..." the Green ranger shook his head in frustration.

"Alright, I'll take care of that," he sighed irritably. "Meanwhile, will you please go kill that monster?" he grumbled, taking off in a flash of green light.

"Who is that guy?"

"I don't know but he's right. We have to get rid of this monster before it spreads more hate." They turned the face the creature and both drew their weapons.

It was over in a matter of minutes. It went retreating back to Rita and Jason and Kim heaving huge sighs of relief.

"I think we should go to the Command Center and see if Zordon knows who that guy is..because last time I knew, there were only five Power Rangers,"

"Let's go." Moments later they appeared in the large sandstone structure. Alpha was fiddling with a control panel and turned with a star to see the two rangers there.

"Good work, Rangers."

"Zordon...we didn't really do much...this guy...this green ranger showed up and saved those people," Jason protested.

"Who is he, Zordon?" Kim asked.

"I have always known there was a sixth power coin in existence. However I was unable to find it. It seems someone else did and gave it to this new ranger." Jason felt Kim stiffen next to him, and he reached down and wrapped a gloved hand around one of hers.

"Should we be worried?" he questioned.

"I didn't sense any evil coming off from him," Jason nodded his head in relief.

"Um...Jase...we better get back to class," Kim murmured suddenly.

"Yeah."

Back at school, the ran into Billy, Zach and Trini heading to lunch. They looked a little dazed but no worse for wear.

"Hey guys," Trini greeted. Kim let out a breath of relief and hugged her friend.

"Thank God you guys are back to normal."

"Yes...a green ranger showed up and played some music and it was like a fog was lifted," Billy informed them.

"Yeah...he showed up just in time to help us in the park. We managed to fight off Rita's Rage Monster." The other three looked guilty.

"Sorry we didn't help out." Just then Tommy approached them from the opposite end of the hall.

"Hey, Tommy. We're heading to lunch. You want to join us?" Jason invited.

"Yeah, sure."


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you Rah once again for helping me with my chapter :D

Rita still hadn't sent her monster back out and it was now an hour after school. "You guys, you can stop apologizing already," Kim said to their friends as they sipped on their fruit smoothies.

"Alright.." Trini murmured. "So who do you think this Green Ranger is?" Tommy had left soon after school was let out, and Billy had found it a little suspicious.

"Maybe it was that new kid..." he mused.

"Tommy?" Zack questioned. "He seemed kinda nice, but the way Kim and Jase described the Green Ranger...he sounded really impatient and intolerable,"

"He was...but we kinda of owe him," Kim said to him. "He did help us after all; and he helped all of those people too,"

"Well we won't have to worry about fighting him," Jason informed his friends. "Zordon said he didn't sense any evil coming off from him," Kim nodded her head, and felt Jason's hands travel on top of one of her own. They sat in silence for a moment, just musing about who could this possible green ranger be. Their communicators went off, and all five of them jumped. Jason led them towards a secluded part of the Juice Bar and brought the communicator up to his lips. "What's going on?" he questioned.

"Come to the command center...we have something to give you," They looked at each in confusion, before teleporting out of the Juice Bar.

Just as they teleported in, alarms started to sound. "Whats-," Billy started.

"Rita finally sent her monster back here," Zordon said, "and just in time to try out your new Zords," he said to the rangers.

The rangers looked around in confusion. What were Zords? Alpha was beaming, well as much as a robot could beam, at them with pride. Even Zordon wore a smirk of satisfaction.

"What are Zords?" Billy asked immediately.

"Zords are large machines that our previous rangers used to take down Monsters when they...grew," he explained. "Rita will try anything to keep her monsters terror going, so her last ditch attempt is to make them grow. You wouldn't be able to destroy them with just your power alone..." The viewing globe showed each individual ranger's zord, before showing them transform into one massive being. "Alone your Zords are formidable, much like you Rangers. But when you combine them, you become a force to mess with,"

"Lets try them out!" Billy exclaimed excitedly.

Billy looked like a small child on Christmas morning.

"Ay yi yi, Rangers. You must hurry. The Monster is heading right for downtown Angel Grove." Jason nodded and looked at the others.

"Ready?" They nodded.

"It's morphing time!" They instantly were teleported where the monster was.

"How do we summon our Zords?" Kim asked in a quiet voice.

Zordon's voice came out, "The previous set of Rangers used to call 'We need Dino Power now!" he explained. Mirroring what he said the rangers called that out, and the Zords appeared. They shot into the air, and each ranger went into their respective Zord.

"Does anyone have any idea how we get this thing together?" Zach asked.

"I think we have to push the big button next to the console." Billy suggested.

"Right...let's do it guys." As one, they inserted their respective crystals and watched as the zords bent and contorted to make the Megazord. It was definitely not an easy process the first time. They went flying around, having to clutch at their seats to keep from going head first into the ranger next to them.

"Well...that's one step in the right direction. It didn't kill us."

"Yeah...but that might," Kim said, pointing a gloved finger at the Rage Monster.

"You think you can defeat with your little tin can? Ha!" Before the rangers could even attempt to attack the monster, a jet came a took a shot at the monster. "Wow and I had thought your little Transformer was pathetic," Jason thought that monster was about to take down the jet, instead a wave of energy shot the jet. Suddenly the jet turned towards the Megazord, and shot a missile making a direct hit against the zord.

The zord shook, making the rangers careen against each other. "What's going on?" Trini asked, "I thought the army was..."

"The monster was able to influence that particular pilot," Billy deduced. "Its power grew exponentially..."

"The only way to change the people back to normal was the Green Rangers dagger...and he isn't anywhere around..." Jason murmured.

"There has to be someway to contact him," Zack said as he maneuvered the Zord to dodge a hit from the monster.

Meanwhile, Tommy was on a trail that he thought might lead him to Katherine Hillard. Before he became a ranger, Tommy and Kat had been going out. Then some Gold-winged creature had kidnapped her. He had been tracking down every lead down that was humanly possible. He had thought he had found her, but all he had found a group of putties awaiting for his arrival. He was able to fight off the majority of them, but when he found he was pinned down...a woman flew out of nowhere, and was able to beat them into submission.

"Hey get back here!" Tommy growled as he saw the retreating form of the monster he was trailing. That brought him back to reality as he started to chase after the being. He morphed mid-stride, and jumped on top of it. "Where is she?" he growled, landing a punch across its face.

The monster put a foot on Tommy's abdomen, and flipped him over. "I have no idea what are you raging on about,"

"You know damn well who I am talking about!" he seethed, as he put a well placed roundhouse kick on its chest knocking it back down on the ground. The blue creature fell hard on the concrete, and Tommy placed the dagger against what looked like it's jugular, "Where is Katherine Hillard?"

Suddenly Tommy felt himself being thrown off the blue creature. He disappeared in bright lights, and Tommy let out a loud curse, and punched the ground. "Thomas..." he turned around, and saw the warrior clad in green armor.

"Duclea," he groaned, turning around. "I don't have time to save their asses again," he already knew that she was going to want him to help the other Rangers.

"Tommy you know that being a Power Ranger didn't mean you could just focus on finding your girlfriend...you know it would eventually entail helping the other Rangers when they were found," Tommy let out an aggravated sigh, "Maybe if you let them know who you were they would be willing to help you out on your search...and this way I wouldn't have to call you away to help them,"

"Again with this?" he growled.

"Fine, there isn't enough time to press you on the issue of teamwork right now anyways," Dulcea snapped at him, finally losing her patience. Tommy summoned his Zord up and it flew towards Downtown Angel Grove.

The Dragonzord flew towards the monster careening into it. The MegaZord finally caught its balance. The army had it's targets set on the Dragonzord now, but Tommy wasn't going to allow that them to attack. He brought the blade into a slot, and it started to blare through the speakers, and the army stopped attacking. While the melody continued to play, Tommy brought the tail of the zord down hard on the monster.

"Here's our chance!" Jason said, he had the Zord summon it's sword. The rangers combined all their power into the sword, and as it struck the monster, it made it disappear. They heaved a collective sigh of relief, but before they could thank the Green Ranger, he disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

The rangers teleported back to the Juice Bar, and sat down at an empty table. Jason had a frown on his face, but wasn't saying anything. Kim moved her chair closer to his, and leaned her head on his shoulder. He smiled lightly, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. The rest of the team were getting food for them, but he couldn't help but worry. Him and the other rangers weren't able to stop the monster without the Green Ranger's help. He knew that he had to get them to train more, and get them to work together better as a team. "Jase...something wrong?" she questioned.

"Its nothing," he murmured, distractedly kissing her forehead.

"I don't think it is just nothing," she commented.

"We didn't do so well fighting that monster," he sighed, running a hand through his short dark hair. Kimberly couldn't help but agree with him on that. They did a pretty good job considering they had only been rangers for a week.

"Jason...we are still new to this Power Ranger thing," she murmured softly in his ear. "It is going to take some time to get us into the swing of things," He nodded his head, and felt her cuddle closer into his body.

"Thanks Kim...I guess I needed to hear that," he said, giving her a small smile. He placed a small kiss on her lips, and felt her kiss back. He wound a hand through her hair, and he reluctantly pulled away so they could catch their breath. Jason rested his forehead against hers, and smiled at her. He held her for a bit, until the others came back with some food. As they continued to eat, Jason noticed Tommy. He felt kind of bad that they just ditched him, but they had a monster to fight. Well he knew he had to make it up to him; being the new kid was never any fun in any school. "I am going to go see if Tommy wants to join us," he murmured. The others nodded their heads, and watched as they left.

Kim turned towards her friends, and gave them a short smile. She hadn't gone home yet; she wondered if her parents would still be at each other's throats. Trini took a look at her friend; she knew something was up. "What's wrong Kim?" she asked.

"You don't look too happy," Zack commented, now noticing what Trini did.

"I'm fine," she said to them. The only people who she talked about the divorce with was Trini and Jason. Billy frowned, not sure what to say. All five of them had been a tight group of friends, but Kimberly had never connected with him or Zack all that much.

"We're you friends Kim..we aren't going to think of you any differently," Zack probed.

"I don't know...its just that," she started. "I haven't seen my parents since we got the monster destroyed. I just going to have the feeling that they are going to be at each other's throats," Trini wrapped her arm around Kim's shoulder. Kim kinda started to feel a little bit better, letting out a little bit of her repressed emotions.

"Kim...where did you stay last night?" Trini asked in a guilty voice. She should have been able to break through Rita's spell.

"I...I stayed with Jason," Kim admitted.

"Good...you weren't alone. I'm sorry Kim...I should have been able to break through Rita's spell,"

"Trini..its ok," Kim sighed, rubbing at her eyes.

Jason walked over to Tommy, "Hey...what's up?" Jason asked as he saw Tommy angrily pummeling the punching bag.

"Hey Jason," Tommy grumbled, not looking at him.

"Look I wanted to apologize-," Jason started.

"It's fine," he said shortly. Tommy pounded the punching bag, trying to get all of his anger out. He had to keep up appearances with his high school peers. Why couldn't those other rangers learn how to fight faster? He did, and there inability to fight was stopping him from finding Kat.

"Look..." Jason started again, "I wanted to apologize...something came up...me and Kim had to go. We aren't busy now though...so you want to come hang with us and some of our other friends?" he offered, trying to see what was wrong.

Trying to be polite, he grated, "I don't want to impose," he said, his jaw clenching.

"Its alright...my friends won't mind," Jason tried to assure him.

"Maybe another time," Tommy said, making the bag rattle as he made a spinning back kick. He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. He took a look at his watch and frowned. "I'm sorry, I just...have some stuff at home I need to take care of," he said, then he walked off. Jason wondered what was going on with the new kid, but decided to ignore it.

On the moon a portly blue creature and a lanky blue thing chased after a blond cat. "Get her back here Baboo!" Squat panted, putting his hands on his knees.

"Come on you oinker!" Baboo complained. "Rita is going to be mad if we don't get this cat to her," The cat easily evaded Baboo's hand and led them to another room. The cat went around the corner, and the duo chasing after her didn't notice a cage hanging over their heads. The cat turned around and sat down. Baboo and Squat stopped their sprint and just stared at her. The cat almost smirked at them and suddenly swatted at a rope next to her. The cage fell down and locked Baboo and Squat inside. "Hey no fair!" Baboo whined.

"I see you two idiots are having fun playing cat and mice," Rita's voice came out. She walked into the room and angry glare plastered on her face. The cat glowed a pink color and grew into a tall blonde young lady. "Hello there Kitty," she said.

"My lady," she murmured with a nod.

"What have I said about toying with the moron brothers?" Rita questioned.

"I was just having some fun," she said with a grin. "Though they get really boring after a while," she sighed in annoyance. "It'd be nice if you put up a fight once in a while," she snapped at them.

"Well...how about we find you someone else to play with?" the evil empress suggested. Kat seemed very intrigued by the offer, "Good...how about we go play with the Green Ranger?"

"What would you like me to do?" she asked.

"Take a putty patrol down to Earth...you know how much he has been looking for you..." she nodded her head. She disappeared in a pink glow, and she appeared in Angel Grove Park. She knew that she had to seem inconspicuous, but she knew that Tommy was blind with rage since she had been taken in by Rita. His defenses were going to be down; she smirked and waved some putties down to Earth. At this moment they were disguised as humans, but when the time comes, they would show their true forms.

Tommy jogged around the park; he knew he should probably be nicer towards the other rangers...maybe then he could enlist their help to find Kat. _Tommy..._he let out a groan. He didn't want to hear from Dulcea right now. _Why don't you reach out towards them? You know that they would be more than willing to help you..._

_Later Dulcea, _Tommy thought back with a bit of agitation in his voice. He pulled out his headphones, and placed them in his ears. He hoped that music would drown out her voice at the moment. As he continued to run through the park, he nearly tripped. Were his eyes deceiving him? Was that really Kat? He jogged after her, but didn't call out her name. She lightly turned around, just enough for him to see her profile. "Kat!" he called out.

She looked at him for a moment but turned away again and kept walking as if she hadn't heard him. He was certain it was her now and he ran after her. She picked up her pace.

"Kat, wait!" She had to get him just a little farther before she ambushed him. He kept following her through the park until she stopped. She stopped and the split second before he came into view she called to the putties. They grabbed her arms, and Tommy just saw that they were attacking her.

"Help!" she called out, "Tommy!" she cried out for an extra measure. Tommy didn't even think, he threw himself at the putties. He let out a kick to the one that had her restrained the most, and made sure that his body was in front of the putties at all times. He felt a slightly nagging feeling that this was way too easy, but he ignored it as he continued to kick the putties into submission. The putties were subdued and he turned to Kat. Before she could say anything, he pulled her into a tight embrace. She stiffened; she should have expected that.

"Kat...you have no idea how long I have been looking for you-," he murmured. She lightly patted his back, but didn't say anything. "Kat," he pulled away slightly to look at her face, "What's wrong?" he questioned noticing her blank expression. "Kat..." he said again. Suddenly her eyes glowed, and he was thrown backwards into a tree. "What the-," he started.

She smirked at his confused face, "Come on Tommy," she said, her voice hardly like he had remembered it just a few months ago.

"Kat, what's the matter with you?" She just gave him a small smile and grabbed the front of his shirt. She pulled him a step or two closer and kissed him. Tommy was caught off guard. He hadn't been epecting that. He didn't protest though. He just let her hands run up and down his chest. After a moment Kat pulled away again. She grabbed his arm and swung him into a tree.

"Let the games begin." She disappeared in a flash of bright pink. Tommy lay against the tree, catching his breath. He had to talk to Dulcea. He had to tell her that he'd found Kat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for the help Rah! Anyways, y'all enjoy :D**

Kimberly Hart sighed as she rubbed her ankle, she couldn't believe she tripped on the balance beams. She didn't hear anyone come in, and jumped when she felt a hand go on her shoulder. "Hey Kim...its just me," he looked at her, and saw she hurt her ankle. Jason bent down next to Kim, "May I?" he asked looking at her ankle. She nodded her head, and his hands started to glide across her hurt ankle. She winced lightly as she felt his slightly rough hands started to massage it. "Looks like you just twisted it," he murmured. "What are you doing here so late?" he inquired, gingerly helping her to her feet.

"Its not that late is-," she cut herself off when she saw that it was in fact almost past ten.

"You need a lift home?" Jason questioned softly. She nodded her head, and grabbed a towel to dry herself off. He smiled at her, and helped grab her bags.

"Jase..." she murmured, "you don't have to do that,"

"Its ok," he assured her, gently wrapping his arm around her waist. She limped lightly as they headed towards the Juice Bar's parking lot. Jason got out his keys, and opened up his car. "Everything ok at home?" he asked. Kim let out a struggled breath, and he saw her holding back tears. He walked over to her, and pulled her into a gentle embrace.

"I'm just tired of hearing them fight," she admitted, pressing her body into his.

"Kim...you want me to drop you off at Trini's?" he murmured, rubbing her back in soothing circles.

"Thanks," she whispered, reluctantly pulling away. Jason opened up the passenger door for Kim, and she sat down on the seat. Jason hurriedly walked around to his side of the car, and started to lead his car towards Trini's house.

**Oliver's House**

Tommy lay on top of his bed, starting absently at the ceiling. He'd told Dulcea about finding Kat and about her odd behavior. Dulcea urged him to conftont the other Rangers. He knew she was right but he couldn't stop thinking about Kat. The brush of her lips against his, the way her hands touched him. There had been something familiar about it.

"What's wrong with you?" he murmurd to the still air.

He let out a breath and looked at the clock. It was getting late and he had school the next morning. With a shake of his head, he climbed beneath the covers and closed his eyes. Images of Katherine danced through his subconscious.

On the moon, Kat slowly began to creep past a dozing Goldar. She had unfinished business to attend to. Being near Tommy had awoken something in her.

She needed to feel it again. It had sent electricity through every inch of her body. Without a word, she transported to Earth, assuming her feline form. The snow white cat, stalked along a slender tree branch just outside Tommy's window. She gave a soft meow as she leapt gracefully to the windowsill. She clawed at the window frame for a few moments before managing to push it open enough to slip through. In a matter of seconds, she'd returned to her human form and crept towards he bed.

"Hello my sweet," she whispered.

Tommy let out a soft groan and rolled over. Katherine couldn't help but smile at he fretted in his sleep, no doubt over her. As gently as she could, she sat down on the edge of the bed.

She simply observed him for a few moments more before running her hand along his exposed forearm. The muscles quivered beneath her touch.

"We're going to have fun tonight."

The sound of her voice seemed to wake the teenager. His eyes fluttered open and he stared at her; first through a sleepy haze and then in disbelief.

"Kat?" it came out a rasp.

"I promised I would be back, Tommy."

He did his best to sit up. This couldn't be real. She couldn't be there within his reach. "You aren't real."

Kat let out a laugh. "Of course I am." She took his hand in hers and placed against her chest. The thump of her heartbeat echoed against his fingertips.

"How...I don't understand. What happened to you?"

"Shh. No questions," she breathed, moving his hand down her chest.

She felt his hand tense up as it moved over her body. He was holding back, unsure of what he was doing. She crawled closer to him.

"You aren't afraid are you, Tommy?"

He shook his head. "No."

"We've made love before. You know you want me."

"I do want you, Kat. But I want all of you. Not just this...piece. I don't know what happened to you but I promise I'm going to save you."

"I don't need saving. I'm quite happy the way I am. But there is something you could do." She ran her fingers along his bare chest.

"What?"

"Join me. We could be great. The both of us...do what we pleased, when we pleased. We'd be together again."

"I...I can't."

She shook her head, beginning to move away. "You are a fool. Your weakness...you're desire to be good will be your undoing."

"Kat don't leave," he begged as she climbed off the bed.

"We'll do this again sometime, lover. Very very soon."

She was about to transform when he leapt from the bed and grabbed her. His hands clamped firmly around her arm as he kissed her, willing all of his emotions for her into the gesture. Katherine pressed against him, trying to fight the feelings that were rising within her. She couldn't feel these things. He was the enemy, a simpleton to be toyed with as she saw fit.

"Stay with me tonight, Kat," Tommy whispered against her cheek.

Words failed her. She knew Rita would expect her in the morning. But that was hours away. It couldn't hurt to stay just a little while. She did enjoy driving this boy to his wits end. He led her back to the bed, wrapping his arms around her.

They lay together beneath the covers like they had before. Tommy held her tightly, fearing she would disappear if he let go. Katherine lay beside him, trying to steady her heartbeat. Everything evil within in her warned it was a trick or a trap. But there was still some small part of her that wanted this interaction.

"I love you," Tommy murmured against her hair as they fell asleep.

Morning dawned early and Tommy woke to find the other side of the bed empty. He looked around but Kat was nowhere to be seen. The window stood slightly ajar.

"Where'd you go?" he asked as he headed for the bathroom

Morning seemed to drag as he headed to school. There was little chance he would be able to concentrate on schoolwork. She'd been with him and he knew she had felt something.

"Hey Tommy," Jason greeted as Tommy approached his locker.

"Oh...hey."

"You ok? You look a little beat."

"I'm fine." He had no desire to talk about it, not to Jason. Even if he was the Red Ranger. But maybe it would help. Tommy leaned against the cool metal of the locker and ran a hand over the back of his neck.

"You remember the picture I showed you the other day...the girl I was looking for?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah. Your friend, right?"

"Well I found her...or she found me."

"That's great."

"Something happened to her." Jason raised an inquisitive eyebrow, but didn't press on it just quite yet. The other teen seemed a little reluctant to talk about whatever was bothering him about the girl in the photo. Before Tommy could even try to explain anything more, Trini and Kimberly came up to them. Kim wrapped her arms around Jason, and smiled.

"Hey," Trini and Kim murmured to Tommy. They seemed to draw the same conclusion that something was definitely bothering their new friend. Zack and Billy had joined them, and Tommy found himself growing a little resistant to saying anything more.

Jason looked at his friends. "Tommy was looking for a friend of his. He said he found her."

"That's good," Kim said.

"Something's wrong with her...something I'm not sure I can save her from...not on my own."

"What do you mean?" Zack pressed.

Tommy exhaled. Why was it so damn hard to trust these people. Zodron seemed to. And according to Dulcea that should be good enough for Tommy to trust them too. He stepped a little closer and lowered his voice.

"There's something I have to tell you." He paused as the group leaned in. "I...I know who you are."

"What are you talking about?" Billy's voice waivered in pitch.

"I know you're the Power Rangers."

Jason took a step back. "How...how do you-"

"I'm the Green Ranger," Tommya dmitted, cutting Jason off mid-sentence.

The other rangers stared at him in disbelief. The solitary ranger that had saved them couldn't be Tommy. Their personalities were polar opposites.

"You are?" Trini finally asked.

"I...yes. I came here looking for Katherine. She's not just my friend. She is...was my girlfriend. Something took her from me...turned her against me."

"You said you found her. What happened?" Jason asked.

Tommy cleared his throat. "She threw me against a tree. Then she showed up last night..in my bedroom."

The guys gave him little smirks and head nods but he just shook his head. "Nothing happened...she was acting like she barely was acting like herself," He looked stressed out, and the other rangers could see how truly stressed out he was. Trini reached out and placed a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Look if you want, after class we can go and see Zordon," Billy suggested. Tommy gratefully nodded his head. He felt that maybe he should have told the rangers sooner; they may have been inexperienced, but they all had kind hearts.

"Thanks you guys," Tommy murmured. The bell rang, signaling that they should head towards class. "Later," he murmured, heading towards their individual classes. The pink ranger suddenly felt glad that she was in the same class as her boyfriend. As they walked to class, she made an internal promise to make sure that they helped Tommy get Katherine back.

Jason noticed how quiet Kim had been, and rubbed her hand with his own. "Hey...you ok?" he questioned.

"I don't know," she whispered. "But I'm glad that you are here," she murmured with a soft smile. "I'll be fine," she assured him. "Lets just get to class," she said. Jason pressed his lips gently to her forehead, before heading towards their class.


	8. Chapter 8

The rangers were soon out of school, and were heading towards an unoccupied space. The Green Ranger was hoping that they would be able to help him get Kat back. Tommy had never realized how draining it had been just holding in one secret towards the others. He his mind wandered back towards his estranged girlfriend; where had she been all this time? He had hoped that she would have stayed, and was crushed when she left. "Tommy?" Zack called out, finally snapping him out of his stupor.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Ready to go?" Billy questioned. Tommy nodded his head, and saw Jason press a couple buttons on his watch.

"Alpha, six to teleport to the command center," Jason commanded quietly. The next thing Tommy knew, he was being shot into the air, and suddenly reappeared into a metallic room. The Red Ranger looked at Tommy, and saw him looking around. "This is where Zordon is at," Jason explained, gesturing over towards a globe.

Tommy just nodded his head, hands shoved in his pockets. Even though they knew who he was now, it still was hard to trust them. He had been so focused on saving Kat that he hadn't thought he needed anyone else.

"Welcome, Tommy," a floating head greeted.

Before Tommy could speak, Dulcea appeared. The other rangers looked at her in confusions, taking a step or two back.

"You did a good thing today," she said, giving Tommy a smile.

"She came to me last night." The rest of the room seemed to melt away as they talked.

"It was like some part of her remembered, wanted to give in to my help. But she was gone when I woke up."

Dulcea reached out and placed a hand on his arm. "You will save her. You are strong and you have allies now."'

"Sorry to interrupt but...who are you?" Kim asked.

"This is Dulcea. A great warrior who has served as Tommy's guide," Zordon explained.

"Zordon did you know about Tommy being the Green Ranger?" Zack suddenly voicing the question all the rangers were thinking. Zordon was silent for a moment before answering the Black Ranger's question.

"I did know, but it was the agreement between Dulcea and I that Tommy's identity remained anonymous until he was ready to accept help," Jason shrugged his shoulders; it was weird that Zordon would keep anything from them, but he assumed that this kind of things came with the territory.

"So...do you know anything about where-," Tommy started.

"About where Katherine is?" Zordon supplied. "We know that she is in Rita's clutches...as if you couldn't tell, she is under her dark magic," Tommy let out a growl, and his body started to shake.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" he growled.

"Because you would go nuts with rage and try to go after Rita by yourself," Dulcea reasoned. "And you can't do that," Tommy shook his head angrily.

"We could have tried going after her faster if you two would have told us what was going on!" Tommy growled.

"Tommy, calm down," Jason advised. "Getting angry will get us nowhere," Jason tried to rationalize. Before they could say anything, Tommy teleported himself out of the Command Center. He wanted to go after Kat.

**Moon**

Kat paced around her room, wondering what had possessed her to stay with Tommy last night. With what happened the night previous, she hadn't even pestered Baboo or Squat at all. She got off her bed, and looked out, seeing the Earth up from where she was.

She leaned against the railing, elbows resting against the cold metal as she watched. It seemed so far away, so small. Still, a part of her longed to be there, with people. No, not people, Tommy. Kat shook her head and ran a hand over her face. She had to stop thinking about him. The night they spent together meant nothing. It hadn't gone exactly as she'd planned but it had left him confused and vulnerable.

"My pretty kitty, what are you doing in here?" Rita cackled.

The blond turned to look at the woman. "Nothing, Mistress. How may i serve you?"

"Tell me, Katherine. What happened last night? You disappeared on me."

"I'm sorry, Empress. I was...trying to lure the Green Ranger to our side."

"And?"

"He is reluctant. But his feelings will betray him. He will join us."

Rita gave another cackle of laughter. "Good. Why don't we see where our little Green Ranger is."

Kat merely nodded, following the woman out of the room. Rita stepped up to her telescope and adjusted it. She found Tommy pacing back and forth on the beach, his fists clenched.

"Oh look. Poor little Tommy is all upset. I think the putty patrol would brighten his mood.

Kathryn caught a glimpse of the boy on the beach and something inside her longed for him.

"No..let me go alone. I'll bring him to you."

Rita looked indecisive for a moment. "Fine. Go. Bring him to me, Katherine."

Katherine's eyes glowed pink for an instant before she disappeared. She reappeared on the beach a few yards from Tommy. He looked up and started at a jog towards her.

"Where did you go this morning?" he asked when he reached her.

"It was a mistake last night," she said.

"No, Kat. It wasn't. You stayed for a reason."

She looked at the sand, biting her lower lip. "We could be together...here...now."

Tommy reached a hand but she backed away. "I want to be with you...but not while you're under a spell. You aren't yourself and it hurts me to see you like this."

Kat looked up, barely meeting his gaze. With a small smirk, she began to push the straps of her dress over her shoulders. She took a step or two closer to him until her lips pressed against his cheek.

"Does it hurt to see me like this?" she breathed.

Her warm breath caressed his skin as he tried not to look at her. He knew if he did, he'd fail. He would fall for whatever it was she playing at and he would have no way of fighting it. Damn the power she held over him.

"Look at me, Tommy. You know you want to. Come on."

"I can't, Kat. It's not really you." Tommy grunted as her hand traveled down his shoulder.

His eyes traveled up to hers, and for a brief moment he saw the real Kat, locked inside of the spell, and he leaned in closer. Much like a cat, she dug her nails into his shoulders, and they disappeared in a pink light.

They reappeared on the Moon. Tommy looked around in confusion. Katherine kept her hands firmly around his arms so he couldn't escape.

"Kat, what are you doing?" Tommy asked.

"Making sure we'll be together. It's what you want, even if you won't admit it."

From behind them, Rita appeared, staff in hand. "Well, well. My kitty has done her job."

Kat inclined her head. "Thank you, Mistress."

"Hand me his power coin."

Tommy struggled in her grip. "Kat, don't do this. You can fight the spell. I know you can."

"Why fight when I've already won?" She reached a hand down and pulled the coin from his morpher, letting her fingers linger against his waist.

"Soon, Tommy you will join us."

"I will never join you," Tommy spat, managing to pull free from Katherine's grasp.

"Now, now Tommy. Don't be difficult. it will all be over soon, I promise," Kat cooed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Kat, please. You have to fight the spell. I know you can...please if won't do it for me, do it for us."

Katherine simply shook her head. Rita held the power coin in her hand, chanting in some unknown language. Tommy could feel his body tensing as the magic began to take hold of his mind. He did his best to fight her power but it was becoming increasingly difficult with everyy passing breath.

"Don't fight it," a voice called. it seemed so far away. And so he didn't. He gave in, letting the magic wrap itself in his veins, filling him.


	9. Chapter 9

Days had passed, and there was no sign of Tommy anywhere on Earth. Zordon and Dulcea were in the Command Center, using both of their collective powers searching space for him. "Keep pushing on…we would know if he had passed on," Zordon said, trying to keep the tone light. Even if the keeper of the green coin wasn't dead, it didn't mean much more. Rita Repulsa and her evil magics could turn the most good of people and warp it into something much more sinister. Billy and Alpha were even assisting with their own technology to try and find him. Things were definitely not looking the brightest; his parents were looking for him as well. Which meant the police were involved in the search for the missing teenager as well.

"That doesn't mean much Zordon," she said, "maybe you should get in contact with the other rangers," she said, looking towards the viewing globe with her charge no where in sight. The four other rangers had split up looking all over Angel Grove looking for him, but with no luck. It was approaching midnight and she knew that the rangers needed to go back to their homes.

**Angel Grove Hospital- 8 A.M. **

Katherine Hillard transported herself and an unconscious Tommy Oliver to the hospital. She had a monster rough her and Tommy up a bit. They both could go with they were jumped and they can't remember what happened. "Help us!" Kat shouted as she managed to drag Tommy's much heavier body into the hospital. She made it looked like she had passed out, and they both dropped to the ground. She felt bad that Tommy got hurt, but all that matters was that they were together.

It felt like hours, but when Tommy Oliver awoke, he had no idea where he was. The last thing he remembered seeing was him and Kat on the beach. Pain was shooting everywhere in his body, and he let out a strangled moan. "Tommy…" he heard his dad say, lightly pressing his son back to the bed. "Nurse…he woke up," Something felt wrong, his morpher and coin were missing; all he was donned in was a hospital gown. He looked over towards his left and saw Kat on the other hospital bed.

"Dad…" he whispered hoarsely. "What happened?" he asked, feeling what was left of the past couple days slip away. He had no idea what was going on; all he knew was that he was in a hospital. "Is…is that Kat?" he asked, wondering what the hell was going on. A nurse came in and checked up on him, and he suddenly found that he was beginning to lose a lot of focus again. He saw that the nurse was just adjusting his pain meds that was hooked up to him on the IV. He couldn't feel much.

"Just get some rest son ok?" he questioned, and before Tommy knew it he was fast asleep again. A couple hours he was awake once more, and he saw that his dad was there still. It was weird not having his mom around, but he shrugged it off. "Hey son…" he murmured.

"Hey…" he said; he saw Kat was still asleep and safe. He let out a breath, and then turned to his dad.

"The police were here earlier, asking for a statement," his father responded, "they'll be back in a little while to see if you can remember anything….so can you?" he questioned, knowing he could just give the statement since Tommy needed his rest.

"I…I can't remember anything," he said; it was the truth, but he had a feeling it was something that Rita was up to. His dad nodded his head, and then gave his son a sad smile.

"It's ok," he said, "I called a couple of your friends over here…they are waiting in the loby…unless you want me to send them home…" Tommy hadn't seen himself yet, but he known he had gone through worse fighting; part of the reason his Dad decided to force this move on him. Granted he could teleport anywhere he wanted to, so it wasn't that big of a deal to him. "They seem very worried about them…all five of them," he said. Tommy nodded his head, and his dad got up to go grab them. He wished he was out of the hospital already. Bed rest never suited him. One by one the rangers filed in.

"Hey guys…" Tommy said weakly; he half expected annoyed looks or them biting his head off later for running off like he did, but none of them were donning those looks. It felt good to be surrounded by friends, but something was still nagging at him in the back of his mind. Kim and Trini separately gave him hugs, and got handshakes from the guys.

"How are you feeling man?" Jason questioned, as he pulled Kim in closer. He could tell that she had never seen someone this hurt so close before.

"I feel like I got run over by a steam roller," he groaned. Tommy's dad was still gone, so he looked at his friends, "What the hell happened?" he questioned, rubbing his temples.

"You…you don't remember?" Zack questioned.

"You fell off the grid for two days…" Billy said, "We had to pull every known resource to try and find you but it wasn't any use. "And still, we couldn't find you," Tommy let out a sigh. "We'll figure out what happened,"

"Try not to worry too much," Trini advised. Before they could talk anymore, their communicators started going off. They had to head back to the command center. Tommy wanted to get up and help, but Jason could see the look in his eyes.

"Rest up man...besides you should be here when Kat wakes up," Jason said as they teleported out of the hospital. Tommy looked forlornly where his friends were before taking a look towards Kat.

**Command Center**

The Rangers appeared instantly next to Alpha. "What's going on?" Jason questioned, and saw that there weren't any lights or alarms going off. This was highly unlikely; usually if there was something going on there would be hustle and bustle. Instead of Zordon, they were met with Dulcea. It was still a little odd having her around too.

"Hello Rangers," she said; knowing the worse may be coming. She normally felt some sort of connection to Tommy's power coin, and himself, but something dark was blocking her. "Zordon wanted me to personally talk to you about Tommy…" she sighed, and looked at each individual ranger. "Ever since I had found him as an angered child, there was always this side to him that was easily susceptible towards possible dark forces; which was why I was reluctant to let him become holder of the Green Power coin," she sighed. "But once I gave it to him, it seemed to block out whatever evil could influence him,"

"I don't really understand what you are implying," Trini finally said, "and I don't think they do either,"

"Tommy was gone for days…I have a feeling Rita may have gotten a hold of him like she had of his girlfriend Katherine," she said.

"We just saw Tommy," Billy pointed out, "he seemed a little confused, but otherwise he's alright,"

"Until Zordon and I can check him, I want you guys to tread lightly," Jason looked around, and still there was no sign of Zordon.

"Where's Zordon?" Jason questioned, not really caring he was being rude. Before she could answer, the five rangers were suddenly forcibly teleported from the Command Center. Dulcea sighed, and turned to the globe and Zordon appeared.

"Are you sure its wise that we have told them?" she questioned the Eltarian.

"Better safe than sorry," he replied.

**Angel Grove Hospital**

Tommy woke up with a groan, and looked towards his side. "Hey," Katherine whispered, running a hand through his hair. She bit her lip as she saw his eyes trying to focus on her. She felt bad for having to do this to her boyfriend, but it was the only way they could be together. She placed a hand on his forehead and a faint pink glow emitted from it. Once she re-opened the evil inside of him, they could be together forever. "How are you-," Tommy reached up and ran a hand through her hair.

"Much better now," Tommy had not sensed the change going on inside his body. "What the hell-," Kat sighed as he groaned. His eyes turned black for a moment before turning back to his normal eye color. He slowly started to remember what happened, and he looked towards her. "What…"

"Its alright now," she whispered, "now that you are remembering what happened," she said, "We need to complete something for Rita," she looked towards him, and grabbed his hands. If they created found a spot for a monster to be created, Rita would be able to have Finster create it. The doctor walked in, and Kat knew she had a vessel for the monster….

_Alright y'all…I hope you all enjoyed this updated chapter!_


	10. Chapter 10

_I know it has been a while since I updated, but today I was sitting down at my computer, and my good friend Rah helped me write a majority of this amazing chapter. Thank you so much, the chapter would not have been this awesome without you! I hope you all enjoy this, and I will start working on the next chapter as soon as I get this posted._

Tommy allowed the doctor to check on him, all the while squeezing Kat's hand. He'd caught the mischievous glint in her eye. Once alone, he turned to look at her. A piece of him-and admittedly small one-knew he shouldn't give in to the darkness but if it meant being with Kat, he'd do whatever it took.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Oh just a little something Rita's cooking up. Infect humanity with a monster or

something."

"I have a better idea. Why don't we get the hell out of here and go after the other Rangers. Taking them out would make her more than happy." Kat leaned foward and brushed her lips against his cheek. "What did you have in mind, my sweet?"

"I've got something that none of them will see coming."

He pulled the leads from his chest with a grimace and pulled on the clothes lying on a nearby chair.

Kat looped her arm through his and in a flicker of pink light they disappeared. They rematerialized minutes later in Tommy's bedroom. He crept to the door and listened. The house sounded empty.

"What are you doing?" Kat whispered and followed him into his dad's bedroom.

Tommy slid the closet door open and pulled a small black case from the top shelf. With two soft 'pops' he opened it to reveal a handgun. He pulled the gun and clip free of the foam and checked to see there was ammo loaded.

"Oh dad. Can always count on you to be a bad influence," Tommy said with a laugh and stowed the weapon in the waistband of his pants.

"Now...where would we find some Rangers?" Kat purred in his ear.

He pulled her close and kissed her. Deep and long. She moaned as she pulled away. Breaths came in gasps for both of them. Tommy licked his lips and offered her his hand.

"They went off to fight Putties in the park." And with that, Kat took his pre-offered hand and transported them towards the rangers. They appeared out of the line of sight from the Rangers and saw them fighting the putties. Kat licked her lips in anticipation as she saw a thoughtful look appear on Tommy's face. She was thinking this was definitely the more exciting of plans then the one that Rita had originally. "So what are you thinking about doing?" she questioned, loving this new side of Tommy that was coming out.

As much as Tommy would love to make a grand entrance, and just send the Putties away, he thought lulling them into a false sense of security would definitely be the better option.  
"The Puttties really aren't a match for them, but do you think that you could make them kinda…just take the fall?" he questioned the blond beauty next to him. She nodded her head, and managed to get one of squad's attention. She signaled that they should make themselves scarce and soon. As the Power Rangers began to quickly dispose of them, Tommy and Kat began to approach them. Lucky for them, the Rangers seemed more happy about defeating the band of monsters that Rita had sent out than checking to see if they were just a distraction for a bigger threat.

Once the last Putty disappeared and the Rangers stood catching their breath, Tommy took a step closer and began to clap.

"Bravo. Really well done. Those Putties were no match for the might Power Rangers," he said.

Kat laughed as the Rangers turned around and shock painted each of their faces.

"You okay, man?" Jason asked.

"Never been better," Tommy answered and moved closer. He slid his hands behind his back with one hand gripping the handle of the gun.

"I didn't think the doctor was going to let you out of the hospital," Kim added.

"Yeah and you didn't look so good earlier," Zack said.

"You're not going to look very good when we're done," Tommy said and pulled the gun from its hiding spot.

The group backed away and Jason threw his hands up," What are you doing with that?"

"You're a smart boy, Jason. What do you think?" Tommy taunted.

"You weren't kidding. This really will please Rita," Kat interjected.

"Look, I don't know what Rita did to you but you have to fight it. This isn't you. Either of you," Jason reasoned.

"You don't know us," Kat snapped and her skin took on a pink sheen.

"Now here's what's going to happen. You are going to surrender your power coins to me and serve Rita," Tommy began.

"And if we refuse?" Jason asked.

Tommy gripped the gun by the muzzle and slammed the butt into Jason's temple. Kim screamed as Jason staggered and fell to his knees. Blood pooled on the ground.

"Do not interrupt me." This was definitely different then anything they had faced just yet. Tommy may not have taken a shot yet, but there was no telling if he would or not. Kimberly bent down next to Jason and shot Tommy a glare. He cocked the gun and kept an eye on Kimberly. "It seems I have overestimated your intelligence. Maybe Rita is right always thinking you are stupider than you appear,"

Zach clenched his fists, and found himself slowly inching towards Tommy. There were five of the Rangers and only two of them. Kat saw this, and threw her hand out and energy shot out hitting Zach square in the chest. He went flying backwards and slammed into a tree. "Anyone else thinking of playing hero?" There was fear playing out in the other rangers eyes; they weren't immune to bullets without their fancy power coins working.

They couldn't just stand here and take this. With Kimberly's help Jason staggered back to his feet. "So…I am not sure if I should bother to offer you all a place in Rita's palace. I am not sure you guys would be a good fix. I think killing you and taking your power coins would be the best solution," clicking the safety off he aimed for Jason first. Just as Tommy pulled the trigger, Billy managed to push Kim and Jason out of the way, and the bullet grazed his forehead.

"Billy!" Trini yelled, as he fell to the ground with a moan. Ignoring the throbbing pain in his head, Jason let out a yell and tackled Tommy. The gun fell to the ground. Kat turned towards Kimberly who had managed to put her fear aside and start after her boyfriend. Kat couldn't have her helping; come to think of it Trini was definitely the more experienced fighter. Waving a hand lazily, a pink haze went in front of Trini so she couldn't jump in to help her friends.

"Come one," Kat said wickedly, stopping her from reaching the two grappling men. As far as fighting went, Kat was right about how much training Kimberly had. She was definitely more of a gymnast. "Really, is this the best Zordon could do?" she said easily deflecting one of Kim's kicks. Just after she said that, Kimberly landed a hard right hook to her jaw. All playfulness was out of Kat's face, and she backhanded the smaller girl. She landed hard on the ground. She didn't even wait for her to get up. She straddled her and harshly put her hands around Kim's throat.

Kim struggled beneath Kat's grasp. She tried to dig her nails into Kat's bare arms but the world blinked in and out in hazy shadows. Behind them, Tommy landed a punch to Jason's chin and sent him sprawling. Unfortunately, Jason landed right beside the discarded gun. He reached towards it but Tommy beat him to it. Just as Jason tried to roll out of the way Tommy got a shot off. Jason stopped and looked down. Crimson stained his t-shirt and every muscle in his stomach quivered in agony. He coughed and blood gurgled in his throat.

"Kim," he rasped but was powerless to save his girlfriend, let alone himself.

In the distance he saw three people coming towards them at a jog and he tried to wave at them while still keeping pressure to wound in his side.

"Baby, that's our cue," Tommy said.

Kat glanced over her shoulder and pouted. "But we aren't done."

"We have too many witnesses piling up. The rangers might not go to the police but bystanders won't have trouble. We can finish them later."

He stowed the gun in his waistband and dragged Kat from atop Kimberly. They disappeared, leaving the rangers scrambling. Jason collapsed and Zach crawled toward him, sporting bruises. Trini looped one arm around Billy and one around Kim.

"Alpha. We need a teleport now," she said into her communicator.

They materialized in the Command Center moments later and Kimberly and Billy passed out along with Jason. "Zordon...help," Trini begged, close to tears. Alpha immediately appeared, taking Billy out of Trini's grasp. In a flash Dulcea appeared and ran down to check on Jason.

"Zordon…this isn't looking good," she said, placing her hand on top of Jason's stomach. She could easily use what gifts she had to heal a lot of injuries but this gunshot wound was worrying her.

"Do something!" Zach growled at her. Zordon looked at Duclea, and knew that if they combined their powers, they should be able to hasten Jason's recovery. Kim stirred, and saw that there was a commotion at the Command Center. Her eyes widened when she saw Jason on the floor, and Dulcea applying pressure to his stomach.

"Zordon…we are going to have to do this together…" she said, and felt her mind reaching out to touch Zordon's. Tears reached Kimberly's eyes, and she ran down to Jason, grabbing one of his hands. Dulcea lifted up her hand and blood was still pouring profusely still. A soft glow appeared between Zordon and Dulcea. Slowly but surely the wound stopped seeping out blood and was beginning to close. In the midst of healing, Jason was beginning to stir. He let out a groan and tried to move. "Steady him!" Dulcea commanded her voice thick with power. Kim squeezed his hand and with the help of Zach and Trini managed to get him to stay down. After what seemed like ages, the wound had closed. All was left was a scar.

"Just stay down ok?" Kim whispered hoarsely. Jason nodded, but he held onto her hand. Zordon and Dulcea were silent for a moment; after trying to find ways to try and convert Tommy back had distracted everyone at the Command Center and then using that much power; it drained them.

"After we get the rest of you patched up…" Zordon said as Alpha was bandaging people up, "we need to talk about what happened…" Dulcea had a feeling that the worse had happened; Tommy not being able to fight off Rita's magic. She knew about the Olivers gun.

Trini, being the least bruised of the group, turned to look at Zordon and Dulcea. "We were visiting Tommy in the hospital. He was attacked...or so they said. You called us about the Putties."

"We were doing fine and then they just sort of gave up. And Tommy and Katherine appeared," Zack added.

"We realized something was wrong when he pulled out a gun. I don't know where he got it. I don't think I want to know. And then...things are a little fuzzy. He hit me and the gun went off. I tackled him and he shot me," Jason said from his position on the floor.

"Kat nearly choked me to death," Kim added.

"I'm afraid I should have foreseen something like this. The gun belongs to Tommy's father. And Tommy has always had a dark side. I just never realized how dark."

"You managed to escape," Zordon said.

"Because Tommy decided he'd had enough of beating the shit out of us," Jason said.

"There were other people getting too close and I think it freaked him out," Trini said.

"Either way, I don't want to go up against them again any time soon. Rita's monsters are scary but nothing she's thrown at us has been this...dangerous," Kim said and massaged her sore throat.

Dulcea looked grim as she surveyed the bruised and battered rangers. "No. I think it unwise to attract their attention until we have found a way to release them from Rita's magic."

"But what if the magic is only part of it. What if he's really that dangerous?" Jason asked.

"We will have to hope restoring the good in him will be enough to control his impulses."


End file.
